Hello, Goodbye
by SailAwaySunday
Summary: He holds me when I start to cry, makes me smile with just his eyes, shares my hopes, dreams, fears, wipes away my tears, I love him without regret, I just haven't found him yet...
1. Ultimate Flashback

ABOUT A DECADE AND A HALF BEFORE PRESENT TIME… 

_Mr. Kinomoto,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you have been promoted to vice chairman of the company. Everyone agreed that you are perfect for this job. _

_I would like to take this opportunity to say that I am very much delighted to have you as my employee. Unlike many other bums, you put all your effort and might into everything you do. I know that you will continue to bring pride to the company._

_Lastly, I'm not really sure if you're okay with this or not, but if you take the position as vice chairman of Hiragaza industries, you're going to have to move to Tokyo. As you know, the main office of the company is in Japan, and that is where you and I have to work together. _

_If this situation doesn't work with your family's schedule, I truly understand. But I would very much be thrilled if you served as vice chairman, right here in Tokyo._

_Sincerely,_

_Wang Hiragaza_

_Chairman, Hiragaza Industries_

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

"_Daddy, daddy, what's that?" a little girl of about 4 tender years old said._

"_It's nothing, Sakura," Fujitaka Kinomoto answered his daughter, whose identity we now apparently know as Sakura._

"_Then why do you look so worried, daddy?" she asked with the same gleaming eyes and upbeat voice._

"_Really, Sakura, it's nothing. Now why don't you play with your friend Syaoran outside? I bet he's been waiting for you a long time now," he answered with a forced smile._

"_Okay then daddy," Sakura replied. She then exited the study and ran outside to greet her best friend, Syaoran Li._

_Syaoran was probably the closest thing she had to a brother. Well, actually, she DID have a brother, Touya, but he was off in boarding school or something. Syaoran, on the other hand, had been with his mother in the delivery room while Nadashiko was giving birth to her. They had been inseparable ever since._

"_Syaoran!" Sakura greeted with a warm smile._

"_Hiya, Sakie!" Syaoran replied, "What took you so long?" Sakie? What the hell? Well, it's just the same as how Touya calls Yukito, "Yuki". :D._

"_I gave dad his letters and he had this funny face while reading one of them, and I asked him what the matter was but he said it was nothing. Oh well, let's play!"_

_So the two children ran around mindlessly in circles, blowing bubbles, playing pretend, and everything imaginable that a little kid had the capacity to do. Then, Sakura plopped down on the grass and started a conversation with Syaoran. It was so easy to talk to him about practically anything, 'cause he was only a year and a half older._

"_Hey Syaoran, do you think there will ever be a day when I have to move away and daddy tells me I'm really a princess and then there's this evil witch that casts a spell on me and then you come and save me from a fire-breathing dragon and then we get married and then we live happily ever after in a really big pink-and-purple castle?" she asked all in one breath._

"_Uh, say that again, will you?" he said teasingly. Sakura, being SURPRISINGLY gullible at her age, said,_

"_Do you think there will ever be a day when I have to move away and daddy tells me I'm really a princess and then there's this evil witch that casts a spell on me and then you come and save me from a fire-breathing dragon and then we get married and then we live happily ever after a in a really big pink-and-purple castle?" she repeated, again, in one breath._

"_Ew. D'you really want to get married with me?" Syaoran asked, completely breaking the moment. Well, sort of._

"_Good point. Hey look at that cloud! It's looks like a pillow," Sakura said randomly._

"_Seriously, Sakura, ALL clouds look like pillows."_

"_FINE THEN! Well, there goes my pride," Sakura replied with a laugh._

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

_Ayumi Li walked inside the Kinomoto residence and greeted her friends with a warm smile._

"_Hey, I heard about your new promotion!" Ayumi greeted happily, nodding at Fujitaka._

"_Well, yeah, thanks," he replied._

"_Here, why don't you have some tea?" Nadashiko said, popping out of the kitchen. _

"_Sure," both answered in unison._

"_So, you think the plan is still going to work?" Nadashiko asked._

"_Well, of course, a simple migration won't affect the marriage," Ayumi answered._

"_You know, I truly believe Sakura and Syaoran will make a great couple one day. Look at them, I can see the love blossoming already," Fujitaka said, staring at the children from his window._

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

_li residence _

"_Syaoran, come here darling!" Ayumi called from her bedroom._

"_I'm heeere!" He exclaimed, skipping into his mother's room._

"_Syaoran," Ayumi started, "Promise me you'll be strong."_

"_Why? What's wrong, mother?"_

"_Sakura…well…"_

"_Yes, mother?"_

"_She uh, has to move away for a while."_

"_WHAT? Where? For how long?" Syaoran asked. For a 5-year-old, he was pretty inquisitive._

"_Don't worry, Syaoran, you'll see her again, and life goes on."_

"_But mother, she's my best friend!"_

"_I know that, Syaoran, and that's why I asked you to be strong," Ayumi replied, depressed at the sight of her son tearing up._

"_Well, when is she leaving?"_

"_In a few weeks."_

"_Oh. Okay then," he answered glumly, then walked away._

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

_airport_

"_Sakura," Syaoran said gently, hugging his friend._

"_Syaoran, I'm gonna miss you!"_

"_I will too. But I promise I'll write to you always."_

"_Pinky promise?" she asked, holding out her pinky._

"_Promise," he answered, locking his pinky with hers. Then, he brought out a locket and a teddy bear. This is sort of freaky, a little boy showing so much care for a little girl, but it's my story, so, yeah. _

"_Here," he said, putting the locket around her neck. There's a picture there of me and you, so you'll never forget me. And here," he said, bringing out the teddy bear, "This bear will protect you wherever you go."_

_And with that, they hugged each other, and Sakura bid goodbye._

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

Whoa, that has got to be the longest chapter I've ever made of any story. Well, it's long in MSWord…anyways, please read and review. I know that the story isn't much, but you have to cut some slack for a twelve-year-old. Inspiration doesn't come around that often, and if you're a certain Filipino named Paula, getting mired in all the corruption of her country, then inspiration only comes knocking once in a blue moon.

Please read and review. It'll do a little girl some good.

Hugs, piratas93, formerly known as wonka-tonk or paula22


	2. Dreaming of Eriol

Sakura twirled her baton in the air and caught it with the greatest of ease…she has, after all, been a cheerleader for say, 11 years.

"Good job, Sakura," said the captain, Kiana.

"Thanks," she replied. Sakura tried her best not to, but she had a hint of depression in her voice.

"Anything wrong?" her captain asked.

"Oh, no, nothing at all!" she exclaimed, trying her best to fool the world of her sadness.

"If you say so…"

"Sakura!" a voice behind her said. She turned around and saw her best friend, Tomoyo, running towards her (with her digicam, of course).

"Oh, hey Tomoyo," she said.

"You were so good in practice today! Oh, your shots are so nice!" she said with utmost enthusiasm.

"Err, thanks." Then she looked at the football field. It was really hard when you know that someone's standing really close to you but you can't reach them.

"It's Eriol again, isn't it?" Tomoyo asked. She was one of the only people that knew about Sakura's major crush on him. How could she resist? He was really sweet, and he was really smart for a jock. Plus, she was always beside him when he was benched in his football games. She was, after all, a cheerleader.

"Him and no one else, Tomoyo."

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

_li residence, hong kong_

"Syaoran, come over here, dear," Yelan called from her room.

"Yes, mother?"

"Please, do you have to be that formal? Couldn't you call me _mom_ or _Yelan_ at least?"

"Erm…"

"Anyways, I called you to talk about something…"

"Well, there's an absolute surprise there," he answered with heavy sarcasm.

"Do you remember Sakura Kinomoto?"

"The name sounds familiar, but I'm not getting anything," he said, making circling motions around his head.

"She was your playmate and best friend until you were 5, when she had to leave for Tokyo."

"Still not getting anything…"

"Here, maybe this will trigger your memory," his mother answered, handing him a locket. He looked at her strangely, like she had a mosquito on her nose or a strand of hair out of place. "Go ahead, open it," she said with a smile.

He opened the locket and inside were pictures of two younger children, one, he recognized as himself, and the other…

"Sakura…"

"That's right."

Suddenly, all the memories came rushing back to him…the locket he'd promise he would wear forever…the teddy bear he promised would protect Sakura wherever she went…

"So, what about Sakura?"

"We are visiting her, now that you've graduated college."

"But how about my band?"

"Well, when exactly is your _tour_?"

"Not for long but—"

"Then I guess it will work out!" his mother interrupted.

"Very well then…erm, mom."

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

Meanwhile, back in Tokyo, a certain Sakura doesn't remember anything about her former best-est friend. Instead, she daydreams of a particular boy…Eriol…

"Hello? Earth to Sakura!" her other best friend, Meiling Li said, waving her hands in front of Sakura's face.

"Ha? What? What happened?"

"You were off in goo-goo-land again." Tomoyo answered, giggling.

"Hey, guess what?" Meiling asked.

"Shoot," Sakura and Tomoyo answered in unison.

"My cousin and aunt are coming from Hong Kong!"

"Okay…" Sakura said, not sure on how to reply.

"Good for you…" Tomoyo replied, also not sure on how to answer.

"Well, anyways, he's a heartthrob, so Tomoyo, if you're still not looking at anyone, at least look at my cousin!"

"Ha-ha, sure, Meiling."

"What's his name, anyway?" Sakura asked.

"Syaoran Li," Meiling replied coolly.

"Syaoran…why does that name sound so familiar?"

"We shall see, my dear friend Sakura, we shall see."

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

Okay, 2nd chapter up! Sorry about the name of Syaoran's mother, I had a major brainblock, and so did my sister, and I wanted to go and check for her name in a site but I suddenly remembered…our modem was still being fixed.

Anyways, thank you, my dearest reviewers. That has to be the most number of reviews I got for one chapter so I really appreciate it. Don't forget, only your reviews keep me motivated, so if you want to read more, hit that review button!

Oh, by the way, I know that this chapter is way shorter than the other, and I'm sorry for that, but I promise a lot more things will happen in the next one. And yes, I have changed the summary, the first one was pretty lame.

Hugs, piratas93


	3. The End of Me

I am so sorry for not updating soon. We just had our exams this week, it was our night-out yesterday and it was one of my best friends' birthday today. Oh, and it's my teacher's birthday on Sunday, and _someone's_ birthday on Monday…ü

Anyways, I appreciate all of your reviews. They are my motivation, and I'm terribly sorry they made a stupid rule not to directly communicate with your freaking reviewers. Ugh, whatever.

Oh yeah, I keep on forgetting to make disclaimers. But hey, this one, in chapter 3, will be the only disclaimer I will make for the story, I guess…

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. If I did, I'd make Sakura say "I love you" to Syaoran, and a 4th season. But yes, sadly, I do not own it. I only own the storyline. Got it? Good.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

"I'm hooome!" Sakura said happily with a sort of singsong voice. She just came home from practice, where she had seen a certain Eriol.

Nadashiko put down the phone and then walked over to the foyer. "Hello, darling," she said, kissing her daughter's head. "How was practice?"

"Good, I guess."

"Perfect, you're in a good mood!"

"Uh…I guess so…"

"Well, take a bath and put some nice clothes on…we're having guests over for dinner," she said. If you looked carefully, you could have sworn that she winked.

"Okay then…"

Sakura then walked upstairs to her room and Nadashiko dialed a number on the phone again.

"Sorry 'bout that, Yelan. Sakura just arrived," she said into the speaker.

"Oh, I understand. Now, around what time will dinner be ready?"

"Maybe quarter to seven."

"Perfect. Syaoran and I will be there at six-thirty."

"To be honest with you, Yelan, I've never been so nervous in a long time!"

"I know, neither have I! I mean, sure, they may have been the best of friends before, but that might've changed now…"

"Well, all we can really do now is pray for the best."

"I agree."

"See you later then, Yelan," Nadashiko, said, ending the conversation.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

_sakura's POV_

Well, that was pretty weird. Mom kissed me on my head, which she hasn't done since I was like…15 years old, Touya didn't call me, "kaijuu" the whole day today. I have a feeling they know something I don't. And that isn't right.

Okay, now, what to wear? I know my wardrobe is huge, but sometimes it just isn't enough. I never know what to wear! After much protesting against the voices in my head, I finally pick out a floral skirt and a white shirt.

I brushed my hair until it was neat enough, and went down to the foyer as our family always does when we have guests. Then, when the grandfather clock read six-thirty, the doorbell rang.

"Ah, perfect timing," my mom said cheerfully. She then opened the door and in came a woman, probably in her mid-forties and a boy, about my age.

Wow. The boy was pretty cute. He had nice, chestnut brown hair, and warm hazel eyes that gave him a warm look. I still liked Eriol better, though. _ERIOL IS__MINE, NOT THIS STRANGER_, a voice in my head said. Tee-hee.

"Nadashiko, Fujitaka, so nice to see you again!" the woman said, exchanging hugs with both my parents. "And look at Sakura! Why, how much you've grown! It's been far too long, my dear," she said, smiling at me. I didn't exactly know how to react to that, so I did what a normal person would do, that was understood by everyone on this planet – smile back.

"And look at Syaoran, you look so mature now!" my mom exclaimed. Ironically, when she said that, both of us absent-mindedly touched our necks. I have no idea why I just did that, but I sort of felt that something was _missing._

"So, shall we go into the living room?" my dad said.

"Sure," we all replied.

We talked for a while, and Syaoran, the boy's apparent name, bonded with me a bit. His life is so interesting…all his life he learned different types of defense arts, while I have nothing but cheerleading. And it's quite weird too, I feel so at home with him, like I already know him…

Then dinnertime came.

And the truth came as well.

You know this can't end well.

Once the visitors left, I stormed up into my room and screamed into my pillow. _Arranged marriage! _How dare they! I mean, so, the visitors show up and all, fine, but then wouldn't _you_ feel so enraged when all the facts just came pouring out like that? I remember mom's exact words…

_"So I see you and Syaoran have bonded a bit."_

_We both nodded. "Well," she continued, "the real reason why our families are here right now, is because you, Sakura," she said, smiling at me, "are betrothed to Syaoran over here."_

My jaw dropped. I just couldn't believe the words coming out of my mom's mouth.

I mean, he's a nice guy. And I also found out that we were best friends when we were younger, by the way. But that's not enough to just fix everything. We haven't spoken a word to each other in 15 years, and now I find out we're engaged. Total injustice, I say. They should ban those kinds of laws.

I am not going to live with this.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

I'm sorry, beloved reviewers, but that chapter sucked. Sorry, my brain melted from the exams and now it's only beginning to mold again. Anyways, I'm getting really hyper right now, so you know the drill, HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON AND GIVE PAULA A NICE REVIEW THAT SAYS THIS CHAPTER IS SOOO GOOD EVEN THOUGH IT REALLY ISN'T! Whoa, that was long. Anyways, I love you guys!

Hugs, piratas93


	4. The Night Before

First of all, I am SO-SUPER-DEE-DUPER (dude, I just quoted Barney, so you must really see how sorry I am XD) for not updating. I feel really bad leaving you hanging, but to make it up to you, I'm posting two chapters today. That must be a treat.

Also, I know that a lot of you wanted to know what kind of conversations Sakura and Syaoran had. Well, this chapter's mainly in Syaoran's POV, and it's all about the night before. Ü

And lastly, before I go on writing this chapter, I'd like to thank ALL OF YOU for taking time to read and review. I know that this may sound cheesy, but it really, truly means a lot to me.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

_flashback, the night before in the kinomoto residence_

_syaoran's POV_

_"So…Sakura," I said stupidly._

"_Syaoran," she replied. _

"_So…"_

"_So…"_

_-awkward silence-_

"_Have you fulfilled your dream of becoming a cheerleader?" I finally said, striking up a conversation._

"_You still remember?"_

"_Of course. And as I learned from my mentor, you can never answer a question with a question. So I shall ask again. Have you fulfilled your dream of becoming a cheerleader?"_

"_A dream like that should never be put to waste. Of course I became a cheerleader, and I've been one for eleven years now."_

"_Whoa, eleven years? That's a pretty long time."_

"_That's not the only thing that happened since I left Hong Kong."_

"_Oh really?"_

"_Yes really," Sakura replied with a smile. "But," she added, "This can't be all about me. Let's take turns. And since I already said something about myself, it's your turn."_

"_Well, I have a band, and I'm the rhythm guitarist and lead vocalist."_

"_Well, I," Sakura said, putting emphasis on "I", "now have a driver's license!" she said proudly, with a huge smile._

"_Oh Sakura, you're not the only one with a driver's license. But the question is, can you beat me at Daytona racing?" I replied with a smirk._

"_One day, we shall see."_

_And all that merry chat was going on for a nice little period of time, until aunt Nadashiko had to tell Sakura about our engagement. Then she just stormed upstairs and that was the last I saw of her. For that night, at least. _

_Nothing much has changed about Sakura, except maybe the fact that she ditched her cute little hairdo. The way she smiles, laughs, her naïve little way of talking—nothing has changed._

_Snapping back into present time, still in syaoran's POV_

"Syaoran," mother called from down the hall. She and I were currently staying in mom's cousin's sister-in-law's aunt's daughter's house. (Tee-hee, such a close relationship, I know XD)

"Yes, mother?" I said, adding right away, "I mean, _mom_."

"Well, we both know that Sakura didn't take the news of your engagement to easy…"

"Hm, you think?"

"I do not think, my dear, I _know_. Anyways, your aunt Nadashiko and I have planned for you to meet with Sakura every Saturday until she finally accepts you and hopefully, learns to love you."

"Love—isn't that such a funny word? Some people can describe it simply as, 'when you care for someone', but others need you to die for their lives just to prove so…"

"That's all very interesting, dear."

"Mm-hmm," I said, raising my eyebrow.

"But anyways, Syaoran," mother's, I mean, _mom's_ voice getting stern, "please be patient with her."

"Mom, you know that I'm patient…most of the time, that is."

"But I bet waking up one day and realizing that you do not have any say in who you are going to marry must be hard."

"I didn't take it that bad."

"But the point is, Sakura did. Now, if you are to wake up everyday by her side for the rest of your life, might as well do so in peace. So I will tell you for the very last time, because you know that I despise repeating myself…please. Be. Patient. With. Sakura."

"Yes mother"

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

And that's chapter 4. Sorry, I know it's a tad bit short, but I got another chapter coming up for you. I WILL appreciate it, however, if you make reviews for both. So here we go…


	5. Mood Swings

I'm baaack!

Preeesentiiing, chapter five of, "Hello, Goodbye"!

(A/N: just in case you haven't noticed, I'm getting hyper writing this. XD)

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

_daidouji (sp? Ü) residence_

"AAAH! I HATE HIM! I HATE-HATE-HATE HIM!" Sakura screamed.

"Just let it all out, Sakura. Meiling and I are just…here," Tomoyo said, patting Sakura's back. Sakura and Meiling went to Tomoyo's house after school to "finish a project" (wink-wink), and Sakura wanted to take her time—she was desperate to avoid going home at every cost.

"I HATE-HATE-HATE HIM! I WISH A HUGE BULLDOZER WOULD FLATTEN HIM, THEN LIONS WOULD COME AND SLICE HIM UP AND I WOULD HAVE THE PLEASURE OF FEEDING HIM TO THE HYENAS AND FINALLY BURNING HIM UP AND THROWING HIS ASHES INTO THE SEA!"

"Aw, come on Sakura, my cousin can't be that bad," Meiling said.

"Maybe not, but the fact that I have to be freaking engaged to him makes me want to kill him for even existing!"

"Sakura," Tomoyo started, but was interrupted by another round of exasperated shrieking.

"DIE, SYAORAN, DIE!"

Tomoyo and Meiling had nothing to do but sit there and listen patiently to Sakura's tantrums.

"I don't want to wake up every day with some stranger! I want to wake up with—" Sakura said, but stopped midway through the sentence.

"Eriol," Meiling finished for her.

"Eriol," Sakura repeated, calming down. A smile slowly crept across her face.

"What is it that you see in him that no one else has?" Tomoyo asked, grinning. She was glad that her friend was finally smiling.

"He's smart, he knows how to dress up well, he's a man, and he knows how to treat women well."

"And you know this because…?" Meiling asked, laughing.

"I just do…"

"And have you actually had any proper conversation with him?" Tomoyo said, teasing her.

"Yes," Sakura said, smirking.

"REALLY! WHEN!" Tomoyo and Meiling squealed in unison.

"A week ago, in the football field…in my dream," Sakura replied, laughing her head off.

"Sakura! Don't you dare do that again!" Meiling said, throwing a pillow at her.

"Or else what?"

"Or else, I'll do this!" Meiling answered, hitting Sakura on the side with a pillow.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

So the girls kept going at their childishness until Anna, Tomoyo's maid, came up and announced that Meiling and Sakura had to go home.

"See you tomorrow," Sakura told her friends.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

_kinomoto residence, sakura's POV_

"Sakura!" someone called as I was about to enter my room.

"What?" I snapped, turning around. Hey whaddya know, it was Touya.

"Hey, be thankful I'm not calling you _kaijuu_ today"

"Well, what do you want?" I retorted.

"Jeez, I didn't think you'd be this angry. Anyways, since mom knew that you'd probably grab a knife and stab her back if she talked to you, she asked me to tell you something."

"Well hurry it up; I don't have all day."

"She said that you and that dude you're engaged to are going to meet every Saturday so that you can get closer and stuff…"

"What? You have got to be kidding me! I HATE this family!" Sakura said, slamming her door shut.

And that's what happens when you mess around with her.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

So I end it here… I'm sorry, I know that both chapters absolutely sucked, but I have no inspiration right now. Can you guys give me ideas? Being a fanfic-writer at twelve years old is harder than expected…but I write anyway. This is the first successful fic I've ever had, and I don't want it to go down the drain. So please…give me something to work with.

This story is for all of you who take time to read and review. I love you guys. :D

Hugs, piratas93


	6. The First Saturday

Gosh, I only realized now how long it's been since I last updated, and I must say, I'm really, really sorry for leaving you guys hanging. I finally graduated grade school (WHOOPEE! XD), and now my life as a freshman is about to start. Blech.

XD Now, enough of that. Here you go. :)

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

_the first saturday_

"Here we are," Sakura said, "the beach." For the first Saturday they had together, she wanted to go to a place special to her. So now here they were, in the beach a few miles from Sakura's house.

"So, what do you think?" Sakura said, smiling.

"Well… it's… um… _beautiful,_" Syaoran thought. But he wasn't talking about the ocean.

"I know, isn't it?"

"Superlative."

"But you see all those pretty little flowers?" Sakura said, pointing to the tiny flowers scattered around the beach. "Yeah, well, the mayor wanted to 'clean the beach up', so he's going to have those flowers taken out. Yep, another tragedy for me."

"Well… it doesn't have to be _that_ bad. Hey, it could even be a blessing in disguise."

"How could something like this be a blessing in disguise?"

"We'll see."

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

_city hall, the day after_

"Excuse me, Mr. Mayor, but there's someone here to see you."

"Send him in," replied the mayor.

"Good morning, Sir," greeted a young man, probably twenty years old. "I spoke to you last night, on the phone, about clearing the flowers on the beach no too far from here."

"Ah, yes. Syaoran Li, was it?"

"Yes, that's my name," Syaoran said with a smile.

"Well, I appreciate you volunteering to clear it up on your own. I don't mind, really, it's just that I'd like to know why."

"Well, Sir… I have a friend who… Who loves the beach and everything about it, including the flowers you claim as mess. When she found out that you're having them cleared up, she was devastated, and I told her not to worry, as it was a blessing in disguise," Syaoran explained.

"Yes, go on."

"And well… I want to surprise her… I don't exactly know how yet… but I want to," Syaoran said, feeling quite pathetic.

"Your intentions seem decent enough. Sure, just let me sign this permit."

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

"So, how was it?" Meiling asked eagerly. After her first date with Syaoran, she went over to Tomoyo's place where Meiling had slept over the night before.

"Fine, thank you," answered a Sakura attempting to paint her nails without distraction. "By the way, Tomoyo, I love this electric blue polish."

"Hohohoho, thanks, Sakura."

"Come on, give me details, Sak!" Meiling pleaded.

"It wasn't much. We just went down to the beach."

"Yeah, they were so cute!" exclaimed Tomoyo.

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked, half-laughing.

"I was there! Aw, come on, I could NOT resist! I HAD to tape Sakura's first date with her betrothed!"

"Sometimes, Tomoyo, you scare me," Meiling said. "And me," added Sakura.

"Hohohohoho!"

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

_the second saturday_

"Penguin Park. Excellent choice, Syaoran Li." Sakura said as the car halted in front of Penguin Park.

"Thank you."

Then, he and Sakura rode some rides, had their lunch, and played some games. Syaoran even won a jackpot prize for Sakura… a super-sized teddy bear. _"Just like the one I gave you before you left,"_ Syaoran thought.

A few more games later, Sakura said, "Syaoran, I'm a bit tired. Can we go on one last ride and then head back home?"

"Sure, anything you want."

"I. pick… the tunnel of love."

I won't go into the details, but as the ride finished and they stepped out, Syaoran laced his fingers in hers and she didn't mind at all.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

Eck, that was horrible. Sorry, but I'm just getting into my writing again, but I promise I'll at least try to make the next chapters better. :D

And ahaha, I changed my username again.

But anyway, if you get to this point, thanks for reading, and HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON!

Hugs, SailAwaySunday


End file.
